1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for accelerating signal transmission, and, more particularly, to a signal transmission acceleration system and method applicable to a USB over IP protocol.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the rapid advancement of science and technology, various transmission methods have been developed for signal transmission between electronic devices, ranging from wired transmission to wireless transmission and from short-distance transmission to long-distance transmission so as to overcome space and distance limitations and improve the use convenience.
For example, a game console is connected, in a wired or wireless manner, to a display device such as a TV. The user uses the game console to play a game on the display device such that the relative positions of the game console and the display device are limited. In another example, to play an online game requires a computer and at least a peripheral control device. The computer is usually connected to a TV for a larger view and the user needs to use the peripheral control device to control the game. As such, the relative positions of the computer and the TV are limited. Therefore, a USB over IP technology is proposed such that a periphery control device and a TV set connected to a USB server that is further connected to a computer at a long distance, thereby removing the above-described position limitations.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing signal transmission in a USB over IP architecture. Referring to FIG. 1, a computer 200 is disposed in a study room. A display device 400, a USB server 100 and peripheral devices 300 connected to the USB server 100 are disposed in a living room. The computer 200 is connected, in a wired or wireless manner, to the USB server 100. Although not directly connected to the computer 200, the peripheral devices 300 can communicate with the computer 200 through the USB server 100 by using the USB over IP technology. A signal transmission process is as follows. The computer 200 sends request signals to the peripheral devices 300 through the USB server 100, and the peripheral devices 300 send response signals to the computer 200 through the USB server 100. In other words, if no request signal is sent from the computer 200 to the peripheral devices 300, no response signal is generated by the peripheral devices 300. Therefore, although such a USB over IP architecture improves the use convenience, the speed of signal transmission is slowed down. For example, when the user presses down a key, since the response signal only can be generated after the arrival of the request signal, a response delay may likely occur, thereby adversely affecting instant transmission and display of game, audio or video files.
Therefore, although the USB over IP architecture solves the remote control problem, it is difficult to meet instant transmission and display requirements due to the response delay. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a system and method applicable in a USB over IP architecture so as to overcome the conventional drawbacks.